Finding the Three
by MoonBlazer
Summary: Nemesis has been defeated and the world is at peace...or so they think. A new evil is rising,and Kyoya and his friends are caught in the middle of it...again. Can they defeat this new evil,or will they fall in it's wake? Rated T for language and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyoya let out a huff of annoyance. There were too many people, surrounding him and his friends, for his liking. Most kept asking about the same thing. The defeat of Nemesis, a powerful and evil bey that almost ended the world. The green haired teen turned to his red-headed Rival, Inga Hagane. He grumbled to the scarved teen "Can you answer these people, they're annoying me." Ginga gave Kyoya a "Dafuq you talking about?" look. He then grinned widely and laughed "Lighten up Kyoya! Doesn't it feel great to be so famous?"

Kyoya just narrowed his eyes, and focused his attention on his other so called "Friends". Madoka, a young and highly strategic girl, who knew almost everything about beyblade mechanics, was overwhelmed by all of the people who wanted her to look at their beys. Kyoya then stared at a young orange haired, Green eyed boy, who seemed to be rolling in all the attention he was receiving. This boy, Yuu, annoyed Kyoya to his limits, but Kyoya had to admit that he was a pretty good blader. But just that. Pretty good.

On another hand, the other boy standing next to Yuu was a whole other story. His name was Kenta, an extremely loyal and dedicated, green haired boy. He would do anything for his friends, as Kyoya observed time after time. Kyoya would never relate Kenta to him, as the boy had lost many battles. But Kyoya noted his spirit, and his loyalty, to even a person like Ryuuga. Kenta, Kyoya would admit, fought valiantly in the battle with Nemesis.

During his train of thought, Yuu had dashed over to him and began excitedly calling out Kyoya's nickname, and it drove the 16 year old crazy.

"For the last time, Yuu, my name is not Kyoyo, its _Kyoya!_ Now, what do you want?"

"Chill out Kyoyo! I'm just saying that everyone's leaving, and I figured a grump like you would enjoy that!" Yuu retorted, half teasing, half sourly. Kyoya clenched his teeth in aggravation. He then sighed with relief "Good. Those people were annoying."

"Tell me about it…" A silver haired teen mumbled. Kyoya turned his attention to Tsubasa, and nodded slightly. He turned back to his companions, some relieved to be free of their fans, some pouting.

After about an hour or so of just talking with one another, Ginga piped up.

"This is boring. The night is young; we're full of energy, so I think we should have a bey battle! 2 on 2!"

Yuu excitedly agreed without hesitation, followed by Kenta, but he was calmer. After almost a year long journey, Kenta was much more mature and stronger. Tsubasa shrugged and Kyoya followed the now leaving group, consisting of Kenta, Ginga, Tsubasa, Madoka, Yuu and himself. Benkei had found his passion when he decided to go into a culinary arts school. Kyoya was glad that he didn't have to worry about Benkei's constant compliments, though he missed his loyalty. All of the other bladders they had met had left off to do their own things, so most of the old team was together.

As soon as the group reached the stadiums, they decided the groups of two's. Tsubasa decided to sit this one out, and sat on a seat next to Madoka. Yuu begged to be on Ginga's team, and Ginga happily accepted.

"I guess I'm with you, Kyoya. If that's okay?" Kenta stated with a hint of challenge. Kyoya smirked and said "Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Kenta smiled, for he was too optimistic to fear Kyoyas "threat". Kenta knew that Kyoya didn't really mean it. The 4 boys readied their launchers and began the countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let It Rip!"

A young girl, about the age of 15, launched the bey from her launcher. Her ice blue eyes Determined and Focused. Her Light brown-blonde hair rested on her shoulders. She wore a purple shirt with a black Cardigan and Black pants. Her skin was a fair light tan. Her beyblade, named "Midnight Striker" Was an amethyst colored bey with a silver tip and a black bird head as a face bolt. She smirked, as she was easily taking down her opponent.

As her opponent's bey was thrown out of the stadium, she laughed "I didn't even need to use my special move! That was pathetic!" She then turned to a figure behind her and said "How was that?"

"It was good, but you could've defeated him faster. I'll send in another opponent soon. For now, you can train outside." He replied gruffly, before walking away.

"B-but father…ughhhhhhhh these battles are too easy! I wish I could leave the outer camp, just for a bit." She sighed. She turned towards the training center, with a pout, and trudged towards it

A/N: Yes, I know this story sucks, but it is my first one, so don't be harsh. This story is mostly in Kyoya's Pov and my Oc's pov. I will be accepting between 2 and 3 oc's. There must be at least 2 girls for the oc's. That is all , oh , and a virtual cupcake for all you who read this crap. Thanks! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyoya Gritted his teeth as the four Beys clashed together. He noticed that Yuu, Kenta, and Ginga; all were looking determined and excited. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and yelled out "Leone, knock em away!" The green Bey responded by Ramming into Ginga's Pegasus.

Ginga gasped "Keep up, Pegasus!" Yuu announced happily "Your tough, Yo-yo and Kenchi, but we're tougher! Libra, Sonic wave!" The other green Bey, obediently began to glow, and green Crescents shot out from Libra, heading for Sagitario and Leone.

Kenta ordered "Two can play at that game! Sagitario, Flame claw!" The sand colored Bey shot a blast of Fire, making an explosion where the Green Crescents were. Kyoya took this as his turn to attack, and announced "Leone, get in there!"

Leone began to race towards Libra, only to be stopped by Ginga's Pegasus. The two Beys scratched and rammed together. Kenta seemed a bit lost in thought, and this momentarily confused Kyoya. What was Kenta thinking about? Kyoya shook his head and focused on the battle in front of him.

Suddenly, Kenta perked up "Kyoya, I have a plan! Use your Wild Fang wind Dance on Sagitario!"

"Are you crazy, we're on the same team!?" Kyoya reminded him. Kenta's eyes hardened and he said "Just do it, Trust me!" Kyoya was quiet for a moment, and then ordered "Leone, Wild Fang Wind Dance, on Sagitario!"

Ginga and Yuu looked utterly confused, and Yuu squeaked "Kyoyo. Kenta's your teammate! What are you doing?"

Kyoya ignored Yuu's outburst, and was forced to trust Kenta. The three tornadoes encircled around Sagitario, and Kenta suddenly called out "Sagitario, Blazing Soaring Strike!" The sand colored Bey Glowed with fire, before creating a large burst of Fire that shot in the center of the Tornadoes. Leones Wind Dance began to form around the Fire, and now Leone's attack was reinforced with Rings of fire.

Kyoya smirked in understanding, and together, Kenta and Kyoya ordered "Attack!"

The destructive move sped towards the enemy Beys, making a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, and Ginga and Yuu's Beys stopped spinning. Kyoya and Kenta had won! Kenta leaped up with joy and Kyoya commented "Smart move kid. Ryuga taught you well, I guess."

Kenta flinched a bit at the mention of his beloved mentor, but he smiled and said "Thanks Kyoya!"

After a moment of Congratulations and Comments, The group wondered what to do now. Yuu thought and offered "Lets walk through the forest! Maybe we'll find animals or something!" The rest of the group, who were deathly bored, shrugged and followed the Orange haired boy. But they did not notice that someone had watched their battle…..

…

Hailey's Pov

The 15-year-old girl watched the group excitedly. It was her first time out of the Nightstriker territory. The Nightstrikers, she thought proudly, was an organization that trained weak bladers by using Simulations. It was fair and very Realistic, but you had to be a loyal member to receive all the joys of the Company. It was a secret organization, only available to certain chosen bladers. You had to be very loyal.

The girl took in a quiet breath, reliving the amazing battle she had just seen. Those four bladers were ones she wanted to battle, not the Weak ones at Headquarters. So she snuck out to find some strong Competition, and someone heard her prayers.

For some reason, she was mostly focused on the two Green haired bladers, the pair that won the battle. The taller one was strong and had amazing attack. The smaller one was smart and strategic, definitely a Stamina kind of Person. She was surprised as well. She had never seen the Four bladers Beys, and was Desperate to find out about them.

Quietly and expertly, she followed them, slightly worried at how close they were getting to the secret Headquarters. If they came without an invitation, they would be attacked. She thought to herself "_Hailey, what do you care? You're trained to be a ruthless battler, not a merciful Prancy! Fight them, and take their Beys! Then Father will be proud of you!_"

Hailey's Conscience was too tempting. As soon as she got the chance, she would swipe a Bey or two from the bladers, and have her Father study it. It would give the Nightstrikers good experience if any enemy had that Bey. She looked at the group, through a treetop, and scanned for the Blader who had the Bey she wanted. The Nightstrikers already had data on the Red head's Bey, Pegasus.

She decided to swipe the tall Green haired boy's Bey, he seemed strong, but she was swift. She pushed her need for a fair battle back, and waited patiently for the Boy to walk under the tree. She smiled when he walked by, and quietly descended from the tree. The rest of the group was sitting a few yards away, not seeing Hailey.

Hailey quickly and sneakily swiped the Green Bey, but the Boy noticed just in time. His eyes widened as he chased after the now running Hailey. He Yelled "What the Hell? Give Leone back!"

Hailey silently cursed herself, wondering how the boy saw her. She raced through the forest, Panicking when he began to catch up. His friends were behind him as well. She panted, and did not notice that she had taken the wrong turn.

The ground began to slope up slightly, and she looked back with a grunt as the boy raced after her.

She did not look before her, but let out a loud shriek as the ground disappeared, and she was suddenly falling down. She had just enough time too see that the Boy could not slow down in time, before he began to fall down the cliff as well…

….

Kyoya's Pov

Kyoya chased furiously after the girl who had stolen his Bey. _How dare She_? He snarled to himself, as he began to catch up to her. He didn't care where she was taking him, he just wanted his Bey back. He growled and sped up, wondering if the Ground was beginning to Slope up.

He raced faster after her and widened his eyes in horror, as she suddenly fell and disappeared with a bloodchilling shriek. Kyoya had no time to slow himself down as he hurtled down after her, Falling off the cliff with a loud Yelp, A large, Furious River getting closer and closer as he fell…..

A/N Yes, Look at my cheesy and horrible writing skills! R and R if you want! Cliffhangers for da win! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey's Pov.

Hailey let out a Panicked shriek. Well, she was falling hundreds of feet into a raging river, so who wouldn't scream? Hailey had not been trained for this kind of problem. She desperately reached out, searching for a cliff or rock she could cling on to stop her fall, but the Rock walls were too smooth and far from her hands.

She shut her eyes, Leone still in her hand. But she did not notice a large rock that jutted out, the only one. She hit the slab hard, leaving a mark of Blood, and rolled painfully into the river.

She tried to swim, or open her eyes wider, but to no Avail. She began to feel numb, as the water, cold as ice, engulfed her body. She sank deeper into the murky water, black beginning to crowd her vision. She closed her eyes, and the last thing she saw before slipping into a dark unconsciousness, was the form of the other boy, falling into the water.

Her head burned from her impact with the rock, and she sank deeper and deeper into a dark Abyss…..

Kyoya's Pov

Kyoya Fought back a wail of panic, even though he was practically falling to his death. He looked down and saw the girl who stole his bey. He growled as he fell, looking out for any rocks where he was about to fall. He prayed that there was some way that he would live this. The last thing he saw was the girl falling roughly on a Jutting rock, before water covered his vision.

The icy water took the breath out of him, momentarily preventing him from moving. He then swam up to the surface in panic, taking a gasp of air. He narrowed his eyes and dove back under, Desperate to get his bey back. He swam deeper and deeper, tipping his head in confusion as the bey thief seemed to be frozen there.

Is she stupid? Why isn't she swimming? He thought with confusion. He pushed down the thought and took Leone from her hand. He was surprised that she had held on to it. He then widened his eyes in panic as he saw that the girl's eyes were closed. His mind flashed back to her hitting the stone, and he mentally face palmed.

She couldn't swim because she was unconscious!

Even Kyoya, the seemingly Cold hearted and vicious Lion blader, Could not just leave this person to drown. He put her arms over his shoulder and swam up to the surface. He broke the water with a gasping breath, and noticed with horror that they were being dragged downstream at a deadly pace. He grunted as he was thrown back underwater. He floated there for a bit before struggling back up to the surface. He muttered a curse as he searched desperately for a shore or rock to cling on to. But the water stung his eyes, making his search next to impossible. The water was beginning to sting on his skin, due to the sheer coldness.

He held back a howl of pain as he was flung past a sharp rock. It cut his shoulder deep.

The girl he was carrying was making this whole escapade difficult. He pushed and swam, ignoring his aching limbs. He would be Damned if he let him or this stranger drown. He let out a gasp of relief at the sight of a nearby shore. Using all his remaining energy, he kicked towards the shore.

His clothes and this thief were weighing him down. He struggled to keep his head above water. His heart quickened as he felt solid earth beneath his feet. Using the last of his energy, he clambered onto the shore and laid the girl down. He then collapsed to his knees, with a groan. He noticed that the girl was bleeding from a wound in her head. He sighed and took off his small over shirt and put it on the wound.

His skin felt like ice as he grumbled curses. It was all her fault! She stole his bey and got him into this mess. And He was the one who saved them. She was gonna get one Hell of a lecture when she woke up.

Almost on Cue, the girl began to splutter and cough up water, her eyes fluttering open. She slowly propped herself up and stared at Kyoya for a second, before leaping back away from him. She gasped "Y-You! Where are we, Why am I….Wait!"

Her Icy blue eyes widened as she shrieked "You saved me! I-I stole your bey, and you _saved_ me!"

That got Kyoya angry "You're Damn Straight I saved you! And you're lucky too! You stole my bey, and for that you should be thrown back in the river, you _Thief_!" He yelled at her, his Sapphire eyes blazing.

The girl flinched a bit at his harsh words, but instead she said "If that's so, why did you save me then?"

That shut Kyoya up. Someone could even say that he was lightly blushing. He stammered slowly "I couldn't watch you drown, no matter what you did. I-It's not a fair way to go." He blushed a bit harder as she squeaked "T-thank you. I, uh, guess you have your bey back." She commented as she saw the green bey in his hands.

Kyoya nodded, his eyes becoming cold and hard again. He growled "What's your name, kid?"

The girl narrowed her own eyes as he called her kid. She retorted "I'm not a kid. But, my name is Hailey…" She said the last part quietly, and then growled "Okay, now what's your name, Mr. Scarface?"

Kyoya was in front of her in an instant, his eyes angry and swimming with emotions. He said through clenched teeth "_Never_, mention my scars like that. My name is Kyoya!"

This Hailey girl just smirked, probably from getting a reaction. She said smugly "Now that we've gotten to know each other, how the **Hell** do we get back from here?" She looked at Kyoya, as though waiting for an answer.

Kyoya huffed "Don't ask me, Stupid! You're the one that got us in this mess!"

Hailey snapped back "Yeah, the mess that might give me _head trauma_! God, my head hurts!"

Kyoya muttered "You deserve it. I'm done arguing. I'm _cold_, I'm _soaked_, and now I just wanna catch up with my friends, the ones I'm _supposed_ to be with now."

Hailey was unresponsive, but she just sighed "Please forgive me. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I need help. Is there anything around here to help my head?" Kyoya stared at her quietly. He closed his eyes and hissed "Fine. Use my jacket for now, but don't expect me to forgive you this easily."

Hailey quietly thanked him, before sitting back down on the beach. Kyoya huffed loudly. Who was this girl, and why did he seem so less…Hostile towards her. He shook his head and searched for a way up the rocks, trying to get the Icy blue eyes asking for help out of his head…

A/N Sorry it took so long, this was deleted a few days ago, so I had to rewrite it. Sorry if Kyoya seems Ooc, but he's feeling something. What is he feeling? Ha, like I'm telling you! Read and Review, Virtual Pringles for all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hailey's Pov

Hailey muttered a bit in her sleep, momentarily forgetting where she was. She began to awaken when she remembered. She had stolen Kyoya's Beyblade and was chased off a cliff. To her surprise, she was saved by the one person she stole from. Her eyes were half open, and her head felt as though she was leaning on something warm.

She widened her eyes in shock as she leaped a whole foot away from the sleeping form of Kyoya. She had unintentionally leaned her head on his shoulder in the middle of the night. She blushed madly.

Due to her recent commotion, Kyoya was now beginning to flutter awake. He looked at her and grumbled"Why are you blushing so much?"

"No reason…" She said sheepishly. Kyoya just rolled his eyes and looked away from her. She could tell he was still resentful for her taking his bey. Hailey desperately wanted his forgiveness, she was gonna give it back after a few days…She shook her head. What she did was wrong, and she pondered on ways to get his forgiveness. He _was_ kinda cute…. Hailey mentally slapped herself.

_No way in the gods am I attracted to him! He's so….so nasty! _Hailey told herself.

Suddenly Kyoya said to her "Well, were getting nowhere just sitting here like retarded ducks, so let's find a way out of here." He got up and looked up at the cliff wall they we're leaning on a few moments earlier. It was a steep climb, but plants spilled over the top of the cliff, promising a flat land on the top. Kyoya then shouted over to her"We can climb up this rock wall! It's easy." He sneered, easily climbing a few feet, even though she could tell he was still tired from last night.

Hailey gulped, feeling the stinging pound from her head, as she washed off the blood from her companion's jacket. After wringing it out, she said "I-I Suppose, but if I fall, I could damage my head more…" She murmured.

"Then don't fall!" Kyoya responded roughly.

Hailey looked crestfallen, as she began to climb the first rock on the wall, looking up and following Kyoya's path. He was almost at the top of the cliff, even though he had just started climbing. She took sharp breaths, as she prayed herself not to look down. It was a long fall, and possibly a fatal one.

As the Scarred boy reached the top, Hailey was closing in. She was almost to the top, Kyoya's blue orbs looking down at her. She unintentionally lost herself in the azure gaze, and then realized that she stepped a few inches away from her last ledge. She screeched as she lost her footing, and dangled from the top of the cliff, her eyes wide and her feet scrabbling to get a grip on the rock wall. She pleaded "Help me! Don't let me fall!"

Kyoya was frozen, his eyes unreadable. He looked into her eyes, and then grabbed her arm, hauling her up. She crumbled to the ground when she was brought up to the top. Kyoya was panting with effort, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kyoya's Pov

Kyoya felt a jolt of compassion run through his stone heart as Hailey screamed out "Help me! Don't let me fall!" A memory had swum in his head, as she pleaded for help, and he couldn't, _wouldn't _let that scene happen all over again. As he hauled her up, he said to himself.

_Now she owes me two!_

He panted with tiredness, his limbs still sore from swimming last night. Hailey had collapsed on the floor, her eyes tightly shut. Kyoya fell into a shocked silence, as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry for stealing your bey, I was so caught up in my mission, that I never realized the cliff! Now you've saved me twice, and I don't deserve it! I'm a thief, and you have every right to be mad at me, but I can't live with knowing that you hate me!" She shrieked, shuddering from fright and cold. Tears gleamed out from her closed eyes.

Kyoya sighed, as he realized that she truly meant what she said. She looked scared and small, and he was sure she never wanted to be a thief. He was confused at the whole mission part, but just muttered

"Hailey, I don't _hate_ you, and I'll _forgive_ you if you stop crying. C'mon it was just a little cliff, nothing to get upset about." Kyoya was gruff yet gentle at the same time, like harsh compassion. Hailey seemed to calm down a bit, as she began wiping her eyes. She sniffed-you don't hate me? And, you'll forgive me? Even after I stole your bey?"

"Well, I got Leone back, so I suppose, but if you want me to get used to you, you'll be following my lead. I'll introduce you to my friends, if you calm down and tough up!" Kyoya huffed, as her eyes lit up. She hugged him, and shrieked"I promise! I won't ever steal from you again!" She stood behind him, and smiled"Lead the way!"

Kyoya was shocked by her sudden change in mood, but just grumbled, and began to step through the undergrowth, looking around for the sign of his friends.

After a while of walking, and an annoying moment of Hailey's favorite song, Too Close, Kyoya began to notice the steep hill of the cliff they originally fell off of. He sped up, and Hailey followed, as he went towards the base of the cliff. He saw the form of Kenta, pacing back and Forth, his hair ruffled, and his eyes coated with worry.

As soon as Kenta had heard movement from Kyoya's Direction, the young blader snapped his head in that direction, his expression changing from worry to sheer relief.

"Kyoya, you're alive! We've been searching for you for a day! Are you hurt, are you…..Hey! That's the girl who stole your bey! Why is she here?!"

The green haired boy took out his bey and aimed it at Hailey, but Kyoya shouted.

"Stop, Kenta! Its okay, we've made a compromise! I got my bey back, and she promised not to do anything sketchy!" He explained quickly. Kenta looked a smidge suspicious, and very confused, until Hailey slowly reached out her hand in greeting. Kenta took it slowly, but seemed to warm up. He sighed"Alright, I'll trust her for now, and I'll tell the others as soon as they get back…"

Kyoya questioned"Are they looking for me?"

Kenta nodded, and then took out his mini laptop, to call Madoka. The screen rang, but the Brunette picked up, looking just a scraggly as Kenta. She said sadly "Kenta, we haven't found them yet…"

"Yes, but they're here! With me! Kyoya and his…friend are right here!"

Madoka's eyes lit up, and she sped off to tell the others, who could be heard in the background of the laptop. Kenta closed the laptop and said "They'll be here soon. For now, let's get you guys fixed up. Your head wound is bad...um…what's your name?" Kenta asked.

"Hailey." Hailey said quietly. Kenta smiled "It's okay! If you're Kyoya's friend, youre my friend! Now we'll need some bandages and an ice pack..." Kenta trailed off as he walked towards the small camp they had made.

Kyoya sighed as Hailey followed Kenta. _What an Adventure._ He told himself sarcastically. But, he couldn't help but feel….happy. He had no idea why, but he did. And he felt it more as he looked at the now laughing figure of Hailey, who was talking with Kenta….


End file.
